¡A great news story!
by Addict.Coffee
Summary: Recién recibida de la carrera de periodismo y con un trabajo algo tedioso, Sakura contará con que el destino le devele sucesos extraños que le darán la oportunidad de hacer una nota que le cambiará no sólo su carrera, sino también su vida...


** Hola mis queridos lectores (espero que en un futuro sean muchos) :p  
He vuelto con una nueva historia, la verdad ni se como surgió, pero no desaproveché ni un segundo que decidí pasarla a la laptop e intentar convertirla en un fic. Surgió hace más o menos una semana atrás, voy a intentar que ninguna idea escape de mi mente y poder brindarles un fic de lo mejor :)  
Es el primero que hago, y deseo de todo corazón que sea de su agrado.**

**Capítulo 1**

Era el único día libre que tenía a la semana, además del típico domingo. Se había levantado de muy buen humor esa mañana, como hace mucho tiempo sinceramente no le pasaba, ya que usualmente se sentía muy extraña, como… como sí algo le faltara, no sólo a su vida o al momento, sino a ella.

Sin embargo, hoy estaba bien sin razón y eso le agradaba.

Su reloj biológico le indicaba que era temprano, no entendía cómo pero siempre le acertaba a toda cuestión que tenía que ver con el horario. Sin dudarlo miró el reloj de su móvil y, como siempre, atinó… eran las nueve de la mañana.

Lo había decidido, se tomaría su tiempo, desayunaría e invitaría a Ino a ir de compras. Sí, lo admitía era algo muy deshabituado en ella, puesto que con su trabajo de periodista y escritora su tiempo se escurría todo los días, quedándole poco para ella misma; no obstante poco le interesaba ya que le tenía una gran pasión a su trabajo y no sólo por ser eso, sino porque gracias al periodismo y los contactos que con el tiempo había generado, logró ayudar a mucha gente en varios aspectos.

Esa era otra de las razones por las que el día de hoy se sentía agradablemente bien.

Encendió la TV y puso el noticiero, mientras veía las actualidades del mundo en un programa conocido para ella, comenzó a cortar rodajas de pan para ponerlas en la tostadora y así desayunar unas ricas tostadas con dulce acompañado de su café con leche matutino, como generalmente hacía.

Al lapso de diez minutos casi todo estaba preparado. Por lo que sonrió satisfactoriamente… sus tostadas no se habían quemado y su café le pareció perfecto, con un sabor exquisito. Continuó viendo la TV y presentaban la terrible noticia de que cada vez había más asaltos y profanaciones en casa y negocios con o sin importancia, graves o menos graves; aunque al fin y al cabo robar es un delito, y todos sus casos son graves o ella lo consideraba así.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, había devorado su desayuno y se encontraba satisfecha y más alegre. Tomó su móvil y llamó a su fiel, divertida y loca amiga, Ino.

Escuchó el tono de espera unos segundos que se transformaron en minutos y dio a la casilla de mensajes, cortó la llamada y volvió a intentarlo. De nuevo lo mismo. Volvió a hacerlo

- Seguro la muy vaga continúa durmiendo, eso que también es su día libre- sí, en eso coincidían pues Ino había pedido los jueves como día libre para poder aprovecharlo junto a su amiga. Aunque actualmente solía aprovecharlo también con su novio Shikamaru.

En su tercer intento, Sakura fue atendida

- Hola…- una somnolienta voz, claramente la de la rubia le habló.

- Ino, ¡levántate de una vez! Quiero que me acompañes a comprar algo de ropa, de paso aprovecharé y me darás unos descuentos en tu tienda- dijo con un tono meloso en una tentativa de convencer a su amiga, aunque no era ninguna tacaña cuando se trataba de ropa. Por algo su negocio de ropa a la moda iba tan bien.

- Sí, ve y saca todo lo que quieras- le dijo con la misma voz, como sí se estuviese quedando dormida al hablar. Sakura iba a gritarle cuando otra voz le irrumpió.

- Amor, quiero dormir, cuelga ya- definitivamente era la voz del novio de su amiga, Shikamaru.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo… interrumpo el descanso luego de una ardua noche romántica ¿no Ino?- utilizó un tono más pervertido al decir estás palabras. Y rio con muchas ganas.

- Claro que sí Sakura, ve y profana la tienda de Ino- Shikamaru era quién le hablaba con la misma voz somnolienta de Ino. Dicho esto cortó la llamada.

- ¡Genial! Tendré que ir sola… y se supone que se tomó los jueves libres para estar "con mi amiga Sakura, la mejor", ¡claro! maldita embustera…- dijo esto en tono de reproche. Ahora tenía que ir sola y no divertirse tanto como lo hacía con las excentricidades de su rubia amiga.

Ordenó el desastre diminuto de su cocina y subió las escaleras de nuevo a su habitación. Encendió su equipo de música y puso un cd de música variada y alegre en inglés, como más le gusta.

Tomó una corta ducha y cuando salía del baño miró el reloj del móvil mientras seguía cantando: diez con treinta, perfecto. Buscó algo que ponerse, decente. Aunque siempre era lo mismo, su estilo, su ropa o su gusto no variaba, era muy sencilla.

Jeans, una blusa color rosa con tirantes y ajustada, y unas zapatillas, le gustaba ir cómoda.

Se miró al espejo, no le desagradaba cómo se veía, no se mantenía en gimnasios o cosas de esa índole… no era lo suyo en definitiva, pero era delgada, se cuidaba muy debes en cuando en las comidas pero para ella estaba bien, hoy no tenía un complejo con su cuerpo.

Además sus ojos jades como dos bellas esmeraldas y la rareza de su color natural, rosa le asentaba todavía mejor.

Se maquilló levemente, peinó su húmedo cabello; por suerte no sufría de los típicos ataques de frizz, tomó su chamarra, una cartera, guardó el móvil y con la otra mano las llave de su coche. No era uno caro, puesto que la plata no le sobraba pero tampoco sufría de necesidad alguna.

Traspasó el umbral de su puerta y subió a su coche para dirigirse al centro comercial más concurrido en Tokio.

Y es que realmente era el más grande y el que más gente atraía, no conseguía lugar para estacionar su coche en ningún lado. Su malhumor parecía regresar, junto con el arrepentimiento de ir al centro por ropa…

Esperen, ¡sí! Justo acababa de ver un lugar, frente suyo alguien estaba saliendo, y el lugar quedaba sólo para ella

- ¡Genial!- dijo, y cuando estaba por pisar el acelerador vio un auto junto a ella que pasó a toda velocidad y se estacionó. Frenó súbitamente para no llevar el auto por delante y con su rostro todavía entre sorprendida e indignada.

Una anciana, UNA ANCIANA bajaba del auto, se reía y encima le hacía un gesto obsceno con su dedo medio. Realmente sí pensó que el mundo estaba muy loco, esto la término sorprendiendo más sí se podía.

Giró en busca de algún otro lugar, y luego de dar muchas vueltas, al final del estacionamiento, prácticamente a la otra punta de la entrada encontró el bendito lugar. ¡Mierda! Tendría que caminar como cinco cuadras para llegar a la entrada principal e ir más rápido al local de Ino y los de su alrededor que eran de ropa.

- Tranquila Sakura, debes disfrutar tus compras- se dijo asimisma como consuelo.

Salió del auto con su chamarra puesta, aunque hacia un día cálido y estaba segura que pronto se la sacaría. Luego de caminar esas dichosas cuadras, ingresó al centro comercial y empezó a ver tiendas de ropa.

Obviamente mucho de lo que estaba en ella no era su estilo, eran más el de Ino: a la moda, fashion, con toda la onda, estilo… o como prefieran decirles. Sí, por ahí veía algo que le atraía, una que otra blusa o chamarra, varios jeans. Todo lo simple y casual.

Se adentró a la tienda de Ino, amaba los jeans que había en ella. Se probó unos cuantos que le gustaban, y como las chicas que trabajan allí la habían visto incontables veces, le daban todo gratis, aunque Sakura siempre tan terca y correcta les dejaba dinero, por más que fuese la tienda de su amiga no le gustaba aprovecharse. Pagó algunas remeras y jeans, obviamente no a precio de venta, sino más barato, por lo menos eso.

- ¡Gracias! Nos veremos pronto, me daré alguna vuelta con Ino apenas pueda para verlas- dijo emocionada y feliz por tener esta suerte.

Salió con algunas bolsas obviamente, y se dirigía hacia una de las tiendas del extremo norte porque se había "enamorado" de una chamarra roja. No obstante, algo le extrañó. Oía el murmullo y algunos quejidos de gente detrás de ella.

Cuándo se dio la vuelta sintió cómo aire fresco le daba la cara y como la sujetaban fuertemente de ambos brazos y la empujaban contra una de las paredes o eso creía ella, ya que había cerrado los ojos fuertemente de la impresión.

No supo bien cómo es que llegó a eso. Sólo que para su desgracia lo había descubierto y tuvo que huir.

No se le ocurrió mejor idea que adentrarse a un lugar dónde hubiese mucha gente para, de esa manera, perderse más rápido entre la multitud y no ser detectado por quienes lo perseguían.

En otro momento de su vida le daría igual vivir o no, al fin y al cabo era un simple instrumento; pero en ese momento y con la información que acababa de recopilar su vida era muy apreciable. Todo estaba en su cabeza, y en un pequeño chip que logró insertar en la computadora de la compañía a la que había ido a espiar, hasta ser descubierto.

¡MIERDA!

La persecución se le hacía cada vez más cruenta, estaba seguro que había mandado más personas a su búsqueda, pues la información que tenía era de vida o muerte.

Sabía que el dichoso centro comercial estaría muy concurrido a esa hora de la mañana y como estaba cerca de la compañía, sabía que era su mayor posibilidad de vida.

Inmediatamente de esquivar ávidamente un coche, atravesar una pareja que se abrazaba melosamente y saltar sobre un par de bolsas de basura logró ingresar al estacionamiento y por ello al alborotado lugar lleno de comercios.

Echó un vistazo rápido hacia atrás y vio que corrían muy de cerca un par de hombres, y por su derecha había otro par.

- ¡Carajo!- lo murmuró por lo bajo.

Al frente suyo estaban las escaleras mecánicas que lo llevarían al segundo piso llenas de gente. Esa era su oportunidad, no había otra. De allí tomaría las puertas de emergencia y se escabulliría, como siempre hacía.

A toda velocidad ascendió las escaleras, empujando a su paso personas, casi haciendo caer a una ancianita que le perjuró maldiciones hasta que ya no la escuchó, entre otras cosas. Sabía que tenía a los perseguidores un poco más alejados pero no lo suficiente para deshacerse de ellos. Y fue cuando detuvo su paso abruptamente, la vio de nuevo, de espaldas.

Sin embargo que conocía por demasía ese cabello extravagante, era ella… no cabía duda.

La había visto por última vez hace unos poquitos días, conocía su carrera de periodista, más ahora porque la había investigado en la variada base de datos que cubría la superficie del Estado donde vivía, incluso de toda la zona asiática, cosa que nadie sabía ni debía saber, es por eso que la tenía escondida en su casa o guarida, como prefieran llamarla.

Fue todo muy rápido, tenía más que claro que debía escapar y que ya había molestado a muchísima gente por lo que espontáneamente corrió hacia lo primero que tenía al frente… ella.

_Sakura Haruno._

Se había quedado anonadado con su nombre y no sabía bien porqué. Pero le fascinaba.

La tomó de ambos brazos justo en el momento en que ella volteó probablemente con todo el bullicio que las personas generaban; sabiendo que los tipos que lo seguían todavía no terminaban de subir las escaleras que estaban muy cerca de él.

La miró fijamente a los ojos al momento que la llevaba hacia un orificio de la pared muy estrecho, entre una tienda y otra; este no se notaba porque una planta que servía de adorno la cubría superficialmente.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, como si tuviese miedo de ver con que se encontraba pero a la vez estaba paralizada por el mismo.

Y efectivamente no se equivocaba, sus ojos de un hermoso esmeralda jade lo miraban, en un principio con miedo pero al segundo cambiaron repentinamente por reproche; al instante sus labios se entreabrieron para decir algo y no dudo en poner su mano encima sin dejar de mirarla y diciéndole en la misma que guardara silencio.

Los ojos de la chica pasaron de reproche a confusión, pero _él vio algo que lo atrajo más_…

Se alarmó al darse cuenta que los tipos estaban a menos de un metro de ellos, justo del otro lado de la planta.

- Mierda- murmuró para el muy bajito. Esa palabra sí que la había repetido varias veces el día de hoy. Y tenía demasiadas razones para hacerlo también.

La delicada chica se removió inquieta en un intento de escaparse. Él la sujetó más fuerte, apegándola a su cuerpo, sin tener en cuenta que por esto las bolsas que ella llevaba crujieron y alarmaron a los perseguidores.

Éstos últimos se dieron vuelta mirando hacia la planta y detrás de ella vieron una pareja muy acaramelada o eso parecía. Siguieron su paso para no perder de vista al maldito desgraciado que les había robado información, aunque sí, efectivamente ya lo habían perdido.

Él suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que era libre de esa persecución, por ahora…

Ella apenas vio a esos extraños vestidos de negro observando desesperadamente por todos lados, vio como a su "agresor" más detalladamente, dándose cuenta de que era muy… guapo. Deseaba librarse, saber porqué ese ser tan lindo la había agarrado desprevenida y escondido detrás de una planta dejándola prácticamente sin respiración.

Éste pareció aumentar la presión de su cuerpo, y la miró fijamente, sin embargo ella no pudo sostener su mirada y para no sonrojarse por eso miró hacia los tipos de nuevo, viendo como ellos se iban y como el de cabello azabache con ojos tan oscuros y profundos suspiraba con alivio. Pondría las manos en el fuego apostando que él escondía muchas cosas, algo raras y sufridas. No sabía cómo pero…

_Lo veía en sus ojos_.

Él fue soltándola lentamente mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza y sonreía socarronamente, cómo sí lo que hubiese hecho fuese muy gracioso y no se hubiera muerto de los nervios hace sólo unos momentos.

Ella se enfureció, cambió su mirada de confusión a una de enojo.

- Pero que te crees que haces, ¡maldito hipócrita!- fue a golpearlo con un puño directo al rostro pero este le sujetó la mano rápidamente. Se sorprendió por la habilidad y fluidez del movimiento del chico.

- Tranquila Sa- ku- ra- nombró su nombre muy lenta y sensualmente. Ella se quedó embelesada por los sonidos y movimientos que emitían sus labios al pronunciar su nombre.

Un momento… ¿Cómo es que la conocía?

Entreabrió sus labios para preguntarle justamente eso, pero él, como sí nada soltó su mano luego de darle un casto beso a sus nudillos sin deshacer su sonrisa arrogante y sexy y la dejó así sin más.

Se había ido, como alma que lleva el diablo hacia una puerta que indicaba la salida de emergencias. Nuevamente se asombró por la fluidez y rapidez del chico. Era alguien espectacular, _nunca había visto alguien así_.

Lo malo de todo, es que simplemente sabía cómo eran sus ojos, boca y cabello. Bueno y ese cuerpo escultural y fuerte, sin contar que le sacaba cabeza y media. Llevaba una máscara y un traje apegado a su cuerpo, negro. Todo eso lo había analizado en menos de un segundo cuando la soltó. Y huyó.

Él huyó…

Confundida y desorientada salió del hueco dónde se encontraba, se había olvidado de su chamarra roja, incluso del porqué había ido al centro comercial. Regresó directamente a su auto, y cuando estaba dentro de él, descubrió que ese extraño humor o presentimiento que había sentido a la mañana se intensificaba.

¿Qué carajos había sido todo eso?

¿Quién era ese hermoso chico?

¿Por qué estaba huyendo?

Para una periodista como ella, todas esas incógnitas sólo significaban una cosa…

Empezaría a _investigar_.

* * *

**Bueno, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado! Nos leemos dentro de poco con el siguiente fic. Por favor, cualquier crítica, sugerencia o hasta el mínimo detalle que deseen comunicarme, escriban! En serio, me encanta leerlos!**

**Besos :)**


End file.
